Una mañana normal en la vida de Fluttershy
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Fluttershy ama a los animales. Y ellos la aman a ella.


**UNA MAÑANA NORMAL  
><em>en la vida de Fluttershy<em>**

El sol estira su sombra de oro prendido en fuego, iluminando los tejados de los árboles. Un rayo de luz, travieso y bromista, esquiva abejas y mariposas, atraviesa una ventana por la rendija entre el marco y la cortina y golpea los ojos de Fluttershy como clavos al rojo vivo. Ella por un momento pestañea, como queriendo espantar la luz que quiere despertarla. "_Cinco minutos más, por favor._" Ella por un momento pestañea, como queriendo espantar a la luz que quiere arrancarla de sus sueños de conejitos suaves y flores en abanico. "_Por favor, sólo cinco minutos y me levanto._" Pero al ver que eso no es posible, se incorpora en su cama, se estira y bosteza.

"_¡Buen día, Equestria! ¡Buen día, pájaros, conejitos y animales!_"

Baja de la cama y vuelve a bostezar, esta vez con menos ganas. "_Aún es temprano. Tengo tiempo de sobra._" Abre las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz dorada entre a su cuarto como un maremoto, golpeando todo sus sonoros hilos de oro arcoirisado. Sin apuro, pero tampoco lentamente, surca las escaleras; ella es un barco amarillo cruzando mares de madera y barniz, alfombra y oxígeno especialmente preparado por los árboles. Sonríe al ver a Angel, durmiendo en su canasta, y sale afuera. Camina tranquilamente hacia el arroyo que corre cerca de su hogar para darse un baño, mientras sin darse cuenta los escarabajos monacales reverencian su paso. Se detiene en el borde y mira su reflejo: ella se ve como es todos los días y no se cree gran cosa, pero el propio arroyo se detiene para ver sus ojos que expresan todas las bondades del mundo; el aire se acerca un poco más para ver su reflejo en el reflejo de su reflejo, y la tierra se alegra al ver el fruto más agradecido de su creación. Fluttershy sonríe y se sumerge de un salto.

"_¡Oh, qué relajante!_"

Hundida hasta el fondo, los pececillos trazan rondas y rondas tras su divina cabeza. Las plantas acuáticas besan su cuerpo ligero y las ranas corren a lavar sus alas; los renacuajos con su cántico mudo que los hace crecer en ranas liberan todo rastro de suciedad de su cabello y piel. Y ella disfruta el agua corriendo, con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que su baño es una fiesta bajo la línea que es el cielo de los peces. Su cabellera rosa como crema de fresas emerge cetácea en la quietud del espejo. El halcón, rey majestuoso de las nubes, no sabe si es joya flotando como talismán bondadoso sobre el agua o si es bondad, talismán y joya concentrada en un solo punto sobre el agua. Su cabeza surge como exhalada delicadamente por el arroyo; pequeñas perlas de agua se quedan entre sus pelos, negándose tercamente a irse, mientras algunas gotas como diminutos ríos corren por su cara y cuerpo, se tiran un clavado y vuelven al hogar a poder contar a sus amigos que besaron la piel de la criatura más maravillosa del bosque. "_Qué tranquilidad. Qué paz._" Fluttershy se relaja, dejando que el agua dulce y fría le quite del cuerpo la suciedad, el cansancio y el sueño.

Se sacude el agua, y parece que resplandece bajo el sol como una perla preciosa.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y bondad en sus ojos, regresa a su casa, va a la cocina mientras las flores con fervor acarician sus cascos, y prepara el desayuno de Angel. Zanahoria picada, lechuga, tomate y rábano en un bol azul; para ella manzanas cortadas en cubitos y revueltas con deliciosa miel de abeja. el conejo hace buena cuenta del festín, y Fluttershy elige un lugar frente a la puerta para sentarse sobre la alfombra verde y desayunar junto a su mascota.

"_Nada mejor que un buen baño y un rico desayuno sobre la hierba para iniciar bien el día_"

Las abejas saltan flor a flor y sienten un orgullo colosal: la miel que prepararon exclusivamente para ella ha gustado. Y así, zumbando, llegan a los huertos de Applejack, donde los manzanales imperiales llenan de oxígeno el aire al gritar el encanto que les provoca, saber que sus manzanas han sido degustadas.

El sol escala lentamente por la cúpula celeste, como queriéndola ver detenidamente, las nubes danzan su alegría y el cielo vomita pájaros que nadan por el aire a trinar a su alrededor. Fluttershy y Angel llevan los platos y ella los lava con la paciencia que da la costumbre. Salen a dar un paseo; el sol parece acercarse más para verla mejor y la tierra hincha de orgullo su pecho, encantada de que la criatura más agradecida se digne a caminar sobre su piel de pasto. Ella va andando por la senda que las hierbas abren y coronan especialmente para ella. Y escucha las pisadas blandas de los conejitos que se acercan sin temor a guarecerse bajo su sombra. Como una gallina extiende sus alas y sus polluelos se cobijan bajo ella. Petirrojos, un venado en la lejanía, una mantícora en especial agradecida, tortugas, incluso un par de serpientes, pues la bondad en la tierra no tiene límites y acaricia por igual a quien vive por sus garras y a quien vive por esfuerzo.

"_Están todos bien. La naturaleza ha sido generosa con los conejitos."_

Como una madre, cuenta a su rebaño: ellos son como sus hijos, desde la paz del conejo hasta la altura de la mantícora, la oculta culebra y la metálica tortuga.

En el cielo baja una pluma carnicera. Es un halcón que baja trazando amplios círculos. Los conejos se ponen nerviosos. Pero ella los tranquiliza, los llama por su nombre y los acaricia suavemente. El halcón se posa en una rama cercana y grazna su cestería de señor, un ala muestra signos de haber sido rota en el pasado. Es un halcón que Fluttershy encontró herido en el pasado y ella misma cuidó hasta que pudo volar bien.

—FastFeets —acaricia a un conejito que se acurruca junto a su pata—, Wise—, acaricia a una tortuga que da signos de ser muy vieja, —Mantícora— acaricia a la única mantícora que está ahí, quien ronronea como un gatito—, y Wandering Wing—, el halcón emite un graznido y clava en Fluttershy el semblante de piedra tan propio de los halcones.

"_¡Qué bueno que estén todos juntos aquí!_"

Se echa en el pasto y su procesión se acerca a la lámpara sobre la tierra que era su cuerpo.

A su alrededor es el amanecer de la iguana; la lengua de la tortuga como un trueno se hunde en la verdura; el árbol con pies de barro, cubiertos por calcetines de cobre, regala melodioso suspiro a los pájaros. Es la alborada de las serpientes, el amanecer esperanzador a sus corazones sin patas, esperanza a sus hocicos asomando del légamo; la ardilla es una adorable caja de bellotas y nueces; los pájaros guardan los secretos primigenios del relámpago; los fuegos de los helechos arden en la roca inmóvil. Todos los conejitos del suelo nutren su alegría como monedas de oro pardo, a quien cuida cada año de sus estirpes milenarias; y sobre la danza de colores y plumas, el halcón, compañero solitario de las nubes, huracán de las montañas.

"_Qué bueno que no se ataquen... por lo menos mientras estoy yo._"

Todo es vida en la tierra. Todo es armonía. Aún desde la carnicería de la serpiente, el halcón y la mantícora, por la paz e inocencia del conejito, el pájaro y la iguana, hasta la sabiduría de la tortuga y el árbol.

Es ella, Fluttershy acertadamente llamada, quien se da cuenta de que la naturaleza es hermosa y que es perfecta tal cual como es. Es la única que comprende que todo —calor y frío, carne golpeada— es como engranajes que permiten que el mundo siga girando.

Es ella, Fluttershy, hija de la bondad, Fluttershy, sobrina del oro verde, Fluttershy, nieta de las estrellas del cielo, quien ha comprendido del todo a las bestias que pululan la selva. La única que se gana la admiración muda y desconocida de la tierra, el sol y cada cosa bajo él.

—¡Adiós, amiguitos! ¡Volveré a verlos por la tarde!

_"¡Y por favor, esta vez no pongan esas caras tristes! No creo que lo resista..._"

La acompañan un trecho, se van disgregando poco a poco como la harina sobre un tamiz, hasta que sólo queda Angel y el halcón celando a su benefactora. Pero después él también vuelve girando como un vendaval hacia las montañas, y sólo el conejo sigue a la pony. Ella deja a su mascota en casa y parte a Ponyville a pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

Para Fluttershy aquello no pasa de ser su rutina diaria. Pero no sabe, y tal vez nunca sabrá, que lo que para ella es normal y cotidiano en cada mañana, es una explosión de alegría y colores a cada corazón agradecido por su bondad sobre la tierra.

**FIN**


End file.
